


We'll See

by ThatWriterRose



Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: Angst, Baby, Family, Flashback, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Death, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Meeting His Child For The First Time, Other, Prison, complicated family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23774668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWriterRose/pseuds/ThatWriterRose
Summary: The first time that Coco meets Letty
Relationships: Johnny "Coco" Cruz & Celia, Johnny "Coco" Cruz & Leticia Cruz
Kudos: 3





	We'll See

This hadn’t been the plan fuck it had been the farthest thing from it he had agreed with Ximenia they’d give up their daughter let some other family adopt her. He was in jail for the next three years and Ximenia had been itching for her next fix since she found out she was pregnant. It was a good plan until his mother swept in and fucked it all up. 

The girl wasn’t going to get a good family; she was going to be raised by her own grandmother. The fucked up part of it was Celia wanted the baby to call her mom wanted Coco to act like a brother. He didn’t want to agree with it but she said she wouldn’t bring the baby to visit until he did. He’d held out three weeks before he caved, he didn’t have any pictures and he needed to see her. They set the time and he was waiting at that table fingers drumming nervously as he watched the door.

Celia finally showed up and she’s got the carrier in her hand. Coco looks to the carrier but he can’t see her yet, of course, the bitch would hide her probably had more to say. He waits impatiently as his mother sits down giving her a look as she just sits there for a minute.

“What I got shit on my face?” Celia asks with a proud look she has shit to hold over and she’s going to drag it out as long as she can. 

“Look you came here to show me my-” Coco pauses and his jaw tenses. “Your kid I agreed to your crazy shit so you’d let me see her now let me see Leticia.”

“Leticia- fuckin’ hate that name. Out of all the shit you could’ve done that’s it?” Celia asks before scoffing. She could’ve thought of a hundred names that were way better but here they were choosing that shit.

“It was all Ximenia wanted; she said she’d give up her rights if we'd name Leticia after her grandmother. She gave up her kid to your crazy ass, you should be grateful that’s all she asked.” Coco snaps.

“I’m not grateful to your coke whore only good thing she did was give the kid up- she OD yet?” Celia asks before looking at her son knowing it had to have happened by now.

“She hasn’t called in a couple of days.” Coco says he knows what that means and he knows Letty was without a mother. “Doesn’t mean shit she could be in some facility who fucking knows.”

“You’re not naive the bitch is dead, get over it. Letty is gonna be just fine she’s got me.” Celia says lifting the blanket and stroking the baby's cheek. She made sure that he couldn’t see her wanting to drag it out a bit longer.

“Letty?” Coco asks before he leans his head out a bit. “I like it, it doesn’t sound as old as Leticia.” He gives Celia a look, “Come on don’t hold out let me see her.”

Celia sighs and unbuckles the baby before she turns the carrier. “Didn’t end up with your fucking nose or the damn face- the best thing to happen to the kid.”

Coco ignores the comment because his eyes are on the baby. “She’s so damn little.” He says before he takes her out and puts her in the crook of his arm. 

“That’s what happens when coke whores give birth early you get tiny babies.” Celia says though she knows he’s not listening to her anymore he’s just looking at his kid.

“Hi there Letty.” Coco tells the girl with a smile stroking a tiny chubby cheek with his finger. She’s so small and so perfect he didn’t think he’d seen anything so perfect in his damn life. She looks like her mother; it hurts even more because he knows that her mother will probably never see her. “It’s nice to meet you, kid.”

Celia can see that look in his eyes and wonders if he’ll try to go back on the deal. No way in hell he’s backing out she won’t let him do it but she can’t say shit because he won’t listen.

Coco takes in every detail, her eyes and her little nose he smiles as the baby coos at him he swears that’s the best shit he’s ever heard. His little Letty he’s gonna do better to try and help he’d already said he’d give Celia money. He knew the bitch would blow her own money on shit for herself but maybe she’d take the money he gave her and actually take care of the kid. “I’m trying to get out faster.”

“Don’t care how fast you get out, you aren’t getting her back. The paperwork is all set she’s mine.” Celia tells him, suddenly feeling protective of the girl not wanting him to think he’d get her back.”

Coco finally looks from Letty to Celia. “I’m not taking her, I'm trying to get out to give you money. You want something besides the fucking welfare check, bitch?”

“Yeah you’re Mother Teresa for paying for you fucking kid?” Celia asks before rolling her eyes.

“THought she was my sister.” Coco says sarcastically.

“You know what I think we’re done with brother-sister bonding time, hand her over,” Celia says before she holds out her hands for the baby.

“Wait- fuck just don’t leave yet I’m sorry just give me a few more minutes.” Coco says, desperate to get a few more minutes with his girl. He wasn’t sure when he’d see her again so he didn’t want it to end.

Celia looks at him for a long moment before pulls her hands back to rest in her lap. “What’s the big plan to get out of here fast?”

Coco is relieved when Celia doesn’t persist. He looks back at Letty. She's still there she’s in his arms, it's alright. “They’re gonna let me into the Marines to get out of this shit early. I stay on everyone’s good side; they let me out and wipe my record. You get your money I get out of this shit.”

“Yeah, you’ll fuck that shit up like you fuck up everything else.” Celia assures him. A guard calls for Coco’s time to be up and thank fuck it couldn’t be soon enough. “Okay hand her over.”

Coco looks from Letty to Celia hesitantly. “Are you bringing her back?”

“Get your shit together and we’ll talk about it.” Celia says before she takes the baby and straps her back into the car seat before she gets up and starts to leave.

“Celia.” Coco says as he gets up. “Please just- just bring her back I want to see her again.”

Celia pauses for a moment just looking at her son before she turns to leave. “We’ll see.”


End file.
